


Slipping and Sliding

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Jim, I've got a Sickbay full of crewmen with bumps, bruises and broken bones.  What in God's name is going on?"
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandomtrees





	Slipping and Sliding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



Kirk pushed the flashing intercom button.

"Jim, I've got a Sickbay full of crewmen with bumps, bruises, and broken bones. What in God's name is going on?"

"Sorry, Bones, there was a mishap in engineering, and now a viscous fluid is pouring out of most of the ship's vents. Scotty and Spock are working on the problem now."

"How long before this is all cleaned up?"

"Hard to say, but look on the bright side, you'll have enough work to keep you busy for the rest of your shift."

"Like that's ever been a problem on this ship" McCoy scoffed.


End file.
